EMPEROR'S
by Azumamaro
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Mereka adalah sahabat melebihi saudara sedarah. Mereka menjalani hidup keras dari panti asuhan, sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi orang tersukses di dunia. Namun karena insiden ledakan pesawat, mereka berinkarnasi menjadi raja iblis ke dunia fantasy; penuh dengan sihir dan kemampuan menakjubkan lainnya.


**EMPEROR'S**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

.

**TIBA**

**.**

Hari itu langit menghilangkan kilaunya; tergantikan warna darah. Bersama gegap gempita pasukan di sepanjang tanah lapang. Ratusan bendera berkibar sejauh mata memandang.

Udara terasa mencekam dan tanah bergetar setiap kali ribuan pasukan menjejakkan kaki. Baju besi menimbulkan decit setiap kali bergesekan.

Ribuan pasukan itu berjalan menuju 1 tempat, di depan mereka terlihat samar sebuah gunung hitam dengan awan hitam berputar di atasnya.

Kastil di atasnya menyebarkan miasma, mengancam makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Tetapi, sebuah keributan terjadi di dalam kastil.

"Apa salah kita?! Kita hanya ingin hidup damai! Mengapa manusia keparat itu terus menyalahkan kita?!"

"Kita tidak menyerang mereka! Makhluk iblislah yang menyerang mereka? Apakah kalian pikir kita juga tidak di serang makhluk iblis itu?!"

"KITA HARUS MELAWAN!"

"Apakah kalian bodoh?! Membuat keributan di depan dewa Trinitas!"

Seorang pria tua dengan janggut putih berteriak pada kerumunan di depannya. Suaranya menggema; menggetarkan dinding ruangan tersebut-membuat mereka terdiam.

Pria tua itu mendengus, "Kita sudah terkepung. Manusia-manusia itu sebentar lagi akan menyerbu kastil ini dan membantai kita semua. Tetapi! Kita tidak boleh menyerah, Dewa akan selalu bersama kita! Kita tidak boleh putus asa."

Mereka semua termenung menyerap kata-kata pria tua itu, beberapa mengepalkan kedua tangan dan sebuah keluarga saling memeluk bersama isakan sedih.

Mereka semua memiliki tampilan menyedihkan. Baju lusuh menyelimuti tubuh mereka, beberapa bahkan hanya memakai celana. Wujud mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia, hanya mata merah darah saja menjadi ciri khas mereka.

Iblis

Itulah sebutan yang mereka terima. Mereka terlahir sama seperti manusia, namun memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Permusuhan berabad-abad dengan manusia membuat mereka harus bersatu dan bertahan hidup bersama.

Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab semua perang ini. Tetapi mereka selalu mengingat satu hal: dimanapun mereka berada, manusia akan membunuh mereka.

Ruangan tersebut tergolong besar. Kapasitasnya mampu menampung ribuan orang bahkan beberapa juta, di tempat pria tua berdiri adalah altar suci dengan _kaca mozaik_ menggambarkan tiga sosok berselimut kegelapan.

Ketiga sosok tersebut duduk di tiga singgasana yang sejajar. Memakai zirah besi hitam berkilau dengan tiga senjata berbeda berdiri di sisi mereka.

Pedang berada di sisi sosok pertama, teracung ke atas seakan menyembahnya. Panah di sisi sosok ketiga, berdiri dengan busur menghadap sosok tersebut; seakan siap untuk segera di tarik. Dan tombak dengan aura hitam menguar; menyamarkan tampilan tombak tersebut, berdiri tegak di sisi kanan sosok ditengah-aura sosok itu membuat siapapun akan berpikir sama: sosok itu adalah yang terkuat dari ketiganya.

Tiga singgasana-yang sama dalam lukisan _mozaik-_berada di bawahnya. Pria tua itu berdiri di depan ketiga singgasana. Menunduk hormat meski tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Ya Dewa, tolong bantu kami. Tolong berikan uluran tanganmu pada kami."

Ia hendak bersujud, mengabaikan tatapan sendu mereka yang dibelakang. Jubah putihnya terlihat lusuh, meski masih terlihat bagus diantara mereka.

Namun, seorang pria berjalan dari kerumunan yang terduduk. Pria itu berjalan melangkah melewati ribuan pasang mata yang melihatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat.

Pria tua di atas altar menyadari ada yang menghampirinya. Namun, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya pada ketiga singgasana di depannya.

Sesaat sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai. Sebuah tangan mencengkram kedua kerah jubahnya, menariknya untuk berdiri untuk menatap langsung kedua mata pria yang berjalan tadi.

Kedua mata pria itu bergetar; terdapat genangan di sana. Rahangnya mengeras dengan raut kemarahan di wajahnya.

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP BODOH?!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BERTINDAK KURANG AJAR DI ALTAR SUCI INI, DI DEPAN KETIGA DEWA AGUNG."

Pria tua itu balas menyalak. Keriput di wajahnya terlipat karena raut murka di wajahnya. Namun, pria di depannya menggeram dan semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya.

"Raja … Raja … apa maksudmu Raja yang meninggalkan kita?! Raja yang tidak pernah kita lihat sosoknya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Dasar makhluk tidak tahu diuntung! Mereka selalu melindungi kita!"

"Melindungi katamu?!" Pria itu menunjuk ketiga singgasana. "APANYA MELINDUNGI?! BUKA MATAMU PAK TUA! LIHAT KONDISI KITA SEKARANG! RAJA KITA MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA BERSAMA PASUKANNYA DI LUAR! ANAK-KU ADA BERSAMA MEREKA! SEKARANG DIMANA KETIGA RAJA AGUNG ITU?!

"Manusia akan menerobos pertahanan terakhir kita. Sampai saat itu tiba mereka akan menahannya, dan DISINI! KAU MALAH MENYURUH KITA BERSUJUD PADA KETIGA SINGGASANA KOSONG ITU DAN MEMINTA BANTUAN PADA UDARA KOSONG?! KAU HANYA MENYURUH KITA UNTUK DIBANTAI!"

Mereka semua saling pandang dengan raut sulit dideskripsikan, mendengarkan pertengkaran dua orang di atas altar membuat mereka hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan menangis.

Mereka telah putus asa. Sampai sebuah suara menyentak kesadaran mereka.

BUM

Pintu besar di ujung ruangan terbanting keras. Mereka menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berjalan dengan kaki bergetar dan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kalian … kenapa? Ada apa? Tidak! Mereka … Raja … mereka sudah berhadapan dengan pasukan manusia … mereka … "

Pria tua yang kerahnya dicengkeram lalu mendorong pria di depannya yang terperangah. Ia merapikan jubahnya sebelum berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Marco! Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Raja dan pasukannya?"

Pria bernama Marco itu menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar saat ia membalas.

"Mereka … banyak … pasukan manusia sangat banyak. Kita akan tamat, bahkan Raja dan pasukannya tidak dapat menandingi jumlah mereka. Ini sudah berakhir, aku tidak mau mati? Aku tidak mau mati!"

Akibat suara histeris Marco. Mereka semua bangkit berdiri dengan raut pucat ketakutan. Keributan mulai terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka. Semua menyuarakan hal yang sama: _tidak ada yang mau mati_.

"Sekarang kau lihat Pak Tua … ini sudah berakhir. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang lewat lorong rahasia. Setidaknya beberapa dari kita akan selamat, aku dan pria lainnya akan menahan mereka."

Pria tua di atas altar itu terdiam atas perkataan pria di sampingnya. Sebagian wajahnya menggelap, perlahan ia maju ke depan altar; menghadap kerumunan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Mengabaikan teriakan protes pria di sebelahnya. Pria tua itu tetap berjalan, hingga akhirnya terhenti. Perlahan kaki kanannya terangkat lalu menyentak lantai di bawahnya, menimbulkan getaran di ruangan.

Keributan di antara mereka seketika terhenti. Semua suara bising lenyap, mereka terpaku menatap ke depan altar.

"Semuanya … " Suara pria tua itu menggema, menambahkan jejak sihir ke dalam suaranya terdengar ke seluruh telinga semua orang.

"Aku tahu ini pahit untuk kita. Aku tahu ini sangat berat, tetapi aku mohon kepada kalian. Tolong jangan menyerah."

Pria tua itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat hati mereka terenyuh pada raut lembut dan sedih di wajahnya. Mereka menyadari selama ini pria tua di depan merekalah yang telah membantu mereka; hingga mereka dapat hidup sampai sekarang.

"Aku, Verion Astaroth. Bersama Raja dan Ketujuh Jenderal. Kami adalah keturunan langsung pelayan Ketiga Dewa Agung. Leluhur kami adalah saksi kita pernah berjaya dan berdiri diatas semua makhluk. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon kalian semua … jangan menyerah! Tolong untuk terakhir kalinya ikut aku, kita memohon kepada Tiga Dewa Agung."

Mereka semua terdiam atas perkataannya. Tidak ada yang mengajukan keberatan dan kesetujuan, mereka saling pandang dengan raut cemas.

Pria di sebelah Virion menjadi gelisah. Mengedarkan pandangan pada kerumunan dengan khawatir, ia berkata, "Oi oi oi … kalian bercanda, bukan? Apa kalian pikir dengan memohon kita akan selamat? Lebih baik kita kabur melewati lorong rahasia!"

"Aku akan memastikan kalian semua selamat dengan kekuatanku. Aku akan pastikan kalian semua selamat, jika sampai ketiga permohonan kita tidak terjawab."

Pria tersebut mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kesal karena Virion selalu dapat menaikan moral mereka semua.

Mendengar perkataan itu, mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya beberapa orang melangkah maju.

"Aku akan mengikuti Tuan Virion. Kita sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya aku tidak mau melepaskan tanah leluhur kita ini."

"Aku juga."

"Aku pun"

"Jangan lupakan kami."

Virion menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia menunduk sedikit pada mereka yang mengikutinya.

Marco yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menjadi cemas. Ia melirik pada pria di samping Virion sebelum berteriak.

"APA KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK WARAS?! kita akan mati! Apa bergunanya memohon pada singgasana kosong itu, aku tidak mau! Aku akan mengikuti Yukas dengan pergi melewati lorong rahasia."

Perkataan Marco sejenak membuat mereka ragu. Namun, mereka tetap mengabaikannya. Mereka lebih memilih Virion yang berkemampuan dibanding omong kosong Marco.

"Tutup mulutmu Marco, lebih baik kau pergi sana. Kami akan mengikuti petunjuk Virion."

"Ya, pergi sana."

Marco menggertakan giginya, ia melirik Yukas yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Yukas lalu berjalan ke dalam kerumunan disusul Marco.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Tuan Virion."

Virion menyipitkan matanya pada Yukas dan Marco. Ia merasakan firasat aneh, namun lekas ia singkirkan pikiran tersebut, Karena ia harus fokus pada hal lain.

"Mari kita lakukan."

Atas perkataannya, mereka semua berdiri tegap. Perlahan mereka bersimpuh lalu bersujud pada singgasana di depan mereka.

Tampilan sebuah ruangan dengan ribuan makhluk bersujud pada ketiga Singgasana sangat menakjubkan. Dahi Virion menyentuh karpet merah di depan singgasana.

_**Mereka yang berjalan dari titik ketiadaan**_

_**Berjalan menjadi Tiga Entitas Suci**_

_**Menuntun Kami pada Kebajikan**_

_**Menuntun Kami pada Kemenangan**_

_**Menuntun Kami pada Kehidupan**_

_**Menuntun Mereka pada Kematian**_

_**Kami memohon pada Tiga Dewa Agung**_

_**Bantu kami meraih Kebajikan**_

_**Bantu kami meraih Kemenangan**_

_**Bantu kami meraih Kehidupan**_

_**Bantu kami membawa mereka pada Kematian.**_

_**Kami memohon kepada Tiga Dewa Agung**_

**"Kami memohon kepada Tiga Dewa Agung"**

Mereka berujar bersama, memohon kepada Tiga Dewa Agung. Bulir keringat memenuhi dahi Virion, ia menantikan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"..."

Namun hasilnya mengecewakan mereka. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi; baik ketiga singgasana atau ruangan mereka.

Raut wajah Virion tetap tenang. Ia kembali berkata diikuti mereka semua yang di belakang.

**"Kami memohon kepada Tiga Dewa Agung."**

Setelah menunggu, hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mereka mulai gelisah, beberapa orang mencoba mengintip Tiga singgasana yang masih kosong.

'Apakah masih belum ada yang terjadi?'

Begitulah pikiran semua orang ketika tidak terjadi apapun. Yukas melihat itu terkikik geli, ia langsung bangkit dari sujudnya diikuti Marco.

"Sudah aku bilang, Tuan Virion. Itu cuma singgasana kosong."

"Kenapa kita membuang-buang waktu seperti ini? Kenapa kalian tidak menuru, dan ikut bersama kami kabur dari sini."

Mendengar hasutan Yukas beberapa hendak bangkit berdiri, sebelum ditahan oleh rekan mereka di samping.

"Kita harus ikut Yukas, anak-anak kita akan selamat."

"Tidak, sayang. Kita harus percaya pada Virion. Anak-anak kita tidak akan hidup jika bukan karenanya."

Melihat tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Yukas mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Sedangkan Virion tetap fokus dalam sujudnya, meskipun wajahnya kini telah pucat pasi.

'IA di sini … aku bisa merasakannya. Darah leluhurku mendidih gembira, sial! Tekanan apa ini, apa cuma aku yang merasakannya? Aku harus mohon kembali, ini yang terakhir. Kaum kita akan selamat.'

Virion menarik napas berat sebelum berteriak hingga mengejutkan mereka semua.

**"KAMI MEMOHON KEPADA TIGA DEWA AGUNG."**

**"KAMI MEMOHON KEPADA TIGA DEWA AGUNG."**

**"KAMI MEMOHON KEPADA TIGA DEWA AGUNG!"**

Teriakan Virion mengejutkan mereka. Mereka semua menatap heran Virion dengan raut bingung. Teriakan Virion semakin keras, seakan ia berusaha memanggil sesuatu yang akan datang.

'Apakah berhasil?'

Seketika suka cita memenuhi dada mereka. Raut bahagia mulai bersinar di wajah mereka yang sebelumnya suram. Lalu mereka semua kembali bersujud dan ikut berteriak bersama Virion.

Yukas dan Marco mulai gelisah. Namun melihat tidak ada apapun di atas singgasana. Seringai meremehkan tersungging di bibirnya.

Virion yang masih bersujud tersentak. Tekanan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menghilang, seakan tidak ada apapun yang akan muncul.

'Tidak! Kumohon Tiga Dewa Agung. Jangan pergi! Kami butuh bantuan Anda!'

Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Virion. Berkali-kali ia hentakan kepalanya di karpet merah.

'Kumohon … kami mohon.'

Namun perkataan Yukas seketika menyentak dirinya.

"Apanya yang memohon, kalian semua sangat bodoh, hahahaha …. Bodoh! Jika kalian mengikutiku, para manusia itu tidak akan menyerang kalian! Karena mereka sudah berjanji padaku, siapapun yang mengikutiku tidak akan mereka bunuh! Hahahaha … "

Mereka semua tersentak kaget. Kedua mata mereka membulat saat menengadahkan kepala menatap pada Marco dan Yukas yang menyeringai dengan ekspresi licik di wajahnya.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau menjual saudaramu sendiri, Yukas!"

"Kurang ajar! Pantas saja pasukan kita selalu kalah, ternyata ada pengkhianat diantara kita."

"TERKUTUK KAU YUKAS!"

Umpatan mengalir memenuhi ruangan. Sedangkan Yukas hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi mengejek, ia melirik Virion yang bangkit dari sujudnya.

"Yukas, apa kau bilang?"

"Huh? Pak Tua, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan sujud menyedihkanmu itu?"

"YUKAS!"

Virion berbalik dengan mata merahnya menyala dengan niat membunuh yang kental. Yukas sejenak mundur satu langkah, sebelum tertawa kembali.

"Apa kau marah pak tua? Yah, aku menjual pasukan kita pada mereka, agar aku selamat. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar aku ingin hidup! Percuma membunuhku, kalian semua akan mati sebentar lagi, kalian tidak ingin bukan? Kenapa tidak mengikutiku saja."

Tubuh mereka yang berada di ruangan bergetar karena amarah. Mereka semua bangkit berdiri hendak menyerang Yukas dan Marco, terutama Virion yang tekanan sihirnya menguar dengan amarah. Mereka hendak menghajar Yukas sebelum suara berat menginterupsi mereka.

.

.

**"Oh, jadi begitu."**

Mereka semua seketika menoleh dengan raut tercengang. Tidak ada yang berujar; lidah mereka kelu dan napas mereka menjadi berat-termasuk Yukas dan Marco.

Tiga Singgasana yang kosong itu; yang mereka sembah sedari tadi. Kini terdapat Tiga sosok sedang duduk diatasnya.

Sosok pertama berambut hitam dengan sebagian rambutnya kebelakang. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam mereka, seakan ia bisa membunuh dengan tatapannya. Ia adalah yang berbicara sebelumnya.

**"Kurasa dengan ini ceritanya sudah lengkap sebagian, bagaimana Shikamaru?"**

Sosok Kedua yang duduk di singgasana-diantara kedua singgasana-melirik sisi kirinya dengan mata biru _safir_. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memangku dagu pada lengan singgasana.

**"Haaah … merepotkan, setidaknya kita tahu penyebab sebagian kekalahan mereka."**

Sosok ketiga menguap malas, aura di sekitarnya sangat suram. Seakan ia tidak niat hidup, juga tidak ingin mati. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia melirik malas ribuan orang di depan mereka.

**"Hm? Mereka terdiam sekarang, Naruto."**

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali pada ribuan orang di depan mereka, terutama Virion yang jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari dirinya. Seketika senyum di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan wajah datar.

BUM!

Tekanan dahsyat seketika tercipta, menghantam tubuh mereka. Virion terpental ke belakang; menghantam beberapa orang yang berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

Virion lekas menyingkirkan dirinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan raut ketakutan, tetapi sudah terlambat.

Tekanan kembali tercipta, membuat mereka jatuh bertumpu dengan kedua tangan. Keringat mengalir deras, seakan tubuh mereka akan remuk.

Namun anehnya, anak kecil dan bayi dalam kerumunan tidak merasakan apapun. Para anak kecil memandang bingung orang tua mereka dan para bayi melayang di udara.

Mereka semua tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh mereka. Tekanan dari atas sangat kuat, mereka yang berusaha melawan akan merasakan sakit teramat. Perasaan takut memenuhi hati semua orang, termasuk Yukas dan Marco.

"I-ini … "

"Apa mungkin … "

"Ti-Tiga Dewa Agung … "

"Tu-Tuan Virion, to-tolong lakukan sesuatu … "

"Tiga Dewa Agung … marah."

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan lirih Virion, menelan ludah mereka. Jantung mereka berdebar sangat keras seakan hendak keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Yang Mulia Agung mo-mohon ampuni kami."

Virion berkata seraya kembali bersujud. Kepalanya ia tekan dalam-dalam. Seketika mereka mengikuti Virion dengan rasa takut menggetarkan tubuh mereka.

"Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia Agung."

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampilan mereka. Ia lalu melirik pada Yukas dan Marco yang bersujud, dan dengan gerakan matanya mereka terhempas, lalu menghantam dinding ruangan dengan keras.

Kerasnya suara benturan membuat tubuh mereka semua bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan terdapat air mata mengalir di mata mereka.

Yukas dan Marco memuntahkan darah segar. Tubuh mereka melengkung dengan tidak wajar saat menghantam dinding. Rasa sakit menusuk tubuh mereka, mengeluarkan erangan saat tertancap di dinding.

"Ya-Yang Mulia Agung … uhuk … saya tidak-"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya terbelah, membuat lidahnya menggantung dan langit-langit di mulutnya terlihat.

Marco disampingnya bergidik ngeri. Wajahnya pucat dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah, ia melirik Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menggelap. Kedua matanya terpotong, membuat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan cairan keluar dari bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin memohon ampun, namun ia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Yukas di sebelahnya.

Mereka semua melirik dua orang yang tertancap di dinding. Rasa takut semakin dalam di tubuh mereka, getaran tubuh mereka tidak berhenti; malah semakin menjadi.

**"Aku pikir sudah cukup, Sasuke. Shikamaru, tolong suruh mereka yang di luar untuk beristirahat. Katakan, aku akan menemui mereka nanti."**

**"Hoaaamm … mendokusai, baik-baik aku akan ke sana."**

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Shikamaru menghilang. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, memandang Virion dan yang lainnya.

Tekanan yang sebelumnya menekan mereka menghilang. Tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka bangkit dari sujudnya. Seakan kepala mereka telah terpahat di lantai.

**"Bangunlah."**

Suaranya ringan, menenangkan hati semua orang yang sebelumnya ketakutan. Sejenak menstabilkan napas mereka.

Virion tidak ingin sosok di depan mereka mengulang perintah, seketika bangkit berdiri. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk saat menghadap Naruto.

"Salam dari hamba yang hina ini Yang Mulia Agung. Maafkan hamba yang kotor ini berani menghadap Yang Mulia Agung, hamba pantas mendapat hukuman."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, **"Kau keturunan Astaroth, benar? Terima kasih, karenamu moral mereka tidak hancur."**

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia Agung. Hamba tidak pantas menerima kebaikan Yang Mulia Agung. Hamba hanya menjalankan tugas seperti yang leluhur Hamba lakukan."

Virion menunduk penuh hormat, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan suka cita dalam dirinya. Berapa generasi sudah terlewat untuk dapat melihat Tiga Dewa Agung? Dan kesempatan itu akhirnya jatuh padanya.

Naruto melirik pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

**"Sekarang kalian semua sudah aman. Beristirahat dan makanlah ini."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia melambaikan tangannya. Seketika makanan tersaji di depan mereka yang terperangah.

Buah-buahan tersaji di atas sebuah piring, beserta sup hangat dengan aroma menggoda napsu makan mereka. Serta bubur lembut yang cocok untuk dimakan oleh bayi dan anak kecil.

Semua makanan dan minuman itu memanjang dari tengah-tengah barisan mereka, mengijinkan siapapun menikmatinya.

Mulut mereka terbuka dan binar di mata mereka kembali bercahaya. Genangan mulai tercipta di mata mereka semua; bukan karena makanan di depan mereka, tetapi kata-kata Naruto menyentuh yang hati.

_**Mereka sudah aman**_

Mereka hanya ingin mendengar kalimat ini. Sudah ratusan tahun mereka menantikan hal ini; hidup dengan damai tanpa merasa terancam.

Sampai akhirnya isak tangis pecah di antara mereka, diikuti yang lainnya. Pria dewasa bahkan berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir meskipun gagal.

Sebuah keluarga saling memeluk dengan penuh rasa syukur, dan seorang ibu dengan semangat menyuapkan makanan pada anaknya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto kembali melambaikan tangannya. Mereka semua memandang dalam tindakan Naruto, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Mereka yang tubuhnya memiliki penyakit dan luka, mengeluarkan pendar hijau transparan. Menatap bingung tubuh mereka, sebelum akhirnya menyadari; bahwa semua penyakit dan luka menghilang.

Raut wajah mereka bergetar penuh suka cita. Mereka lekas bersujud kembali pada Naruto.

**"Terima kasih, Dewa Agung!"**

Panggilan Yang Mulia Agung, seketika berubah menjadi Dewa. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu, sebelum membangkitkan diri dari singgasananya.

Pakaiannya adalah pakaian seorang Raja. Jubah hitam berkilau dengan kerah emas putih, menyelimuti zirah hitam dengan kilauan emas.

Saat ia bangkit, derak zirah menggema di ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto langsung, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat kaki Naruto menghilang bersama dengan tubuhnya.

Beberapa pertanyaan timbul di benak mereka. Namun merasakan tatapan dalam dari Sasuke yang masih di sana, membuat mereka terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

**.**

**To be continued**


End file.
